


Siempre vuelves a mí.

by Cazuelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Crying Derek, Feelings, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, li - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazuelin/pseuds/Cazuelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Esta... —te interrumpí y suspire—, esta sera la última vez que no veremos.</p><p>Y cerre la puerta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre vuelves a mí.

Recuerdo el día que te conocí, llevabas una camisa a cuadros verdes y negros de franela. Unos pantalones de vestir negros entubados y unos vans azul marino. Te veías simplemente hermoso para mí.

Ibas con tu hermana, Cora. Tu tío, Peter, llego horas después. Yo iba con mí mejor amigo Scott y su novio, Liam. Sinceramente, ese día, jure jamas ir solo a un club con ellos como acompañantes. Me dejaron solo para irse a besar a quien sabe donde. Pero gracias a eso, tuve la oportunidad de conocerte. Recuerdo que dijiste «Hola» sonriendo, «¿Cual es tu nombre?». Yo me sonroje hasta las orejas, no esperaba a que me hablarás.

Alguien cómo tu, buscaría algo mejor que yo.

Sonriendo, te dije mí nombre, y en ese instante lo odie; no tenía nada de especial. «Stiles», pero cuando lo dijiste tu, fue lo más maravilloso que pudiera escuchar, «Lindo nombre. Yo soy Derek». Derek. Un lindo nombre para alguien tan hermoso cómo tú.

Después de ese día, nuestras coincidencias en el bar fueron más a menudo, tanto que después empezamos a vernos entre semana. Que para desayunar aqui, que para comer aya y a cenar a acá. Paso un mes y medió y me dí cuenta de algo, a lo mejor ya lo sabía de antes, pero no quería aceptarlo.

No quería aceptar que me había enamorado de ti.

Después de una hermosa cita, tuve la mejor noche de mi corta vida. Ese día me entregue a ti, como no lo había echó con nadie más. Ese día, te entregue mi corazón, con la esperanza que lo cuidaras, protegieras y amaras. Ese día acepte que realmente te amaba.

Pasaron los días y las salidas, los mensajes por la mañana y por la noche fueron desaparecido de poco en poco.

Un día fui al mismo bar con Lydia, con la esperanza de encontrarme contigo, otra vez. Resulta que conocías a Lydia, pues cuando la viste la saludaste, pero no esperabas que estuviera ahí, con ella. Tu ibas con una chica morena, de muy buen cuerpo. Nos la presentase como tu novia, hace apenas cuatro días te dijo el si, y cinco desde que tuvimos sexo.

Te reclame, «Lo que paso esa noche fue un error», contestaste sin ninguna expresión en tu cara. Jugaste conmigo y no te importo ni una mierda el si yo te amara o no. Ese día llore. Llore por ser un imbécil por amarte. Llore por que a pesar de todo aun te amaba. Ese día Liam y Scott me cuidaron; temían que hiciera algo estúpido. Vimos películas, jugamos Xbox, comimos hasta engordar. Ellos jamás se dieron una muestra de cariño frente a mi, se los agradezco tanto.

Lydia se entero poco después, te volvío a reclamar, pero tu negaste conocerme. Ese día volví a llorar. A la semana siguiente llegaste a mi casa, te extrañaba y una cosa llevo a la otra. Tuvimos sexo, otra vez.

A la mañana siguiente ya no estabas, ni una nota ni nada que explicara tu ausencia. Y asi casi todos los días de todas las semanas, llegabas a mi casa a las diez de la noche en punto, teníamos sexo y al día siguiente ya no estabas. Un día fué diferente, no tuvimos sexo, solo platicamos. Tu estabas más feliz de lo normal, «Me casaré con Braeden» dijiste feliz «Lo que sea que tengamos tu y yo, debe acabar», y mi corazón se quebró.

Ese día no llore, pero tome una decisión que nos convendría a los dos.

Ahora me encuentro en el sillón de mi sala, leyendo un libro, esperaba pacientemente tu llegada, sabia que siempre vendrías a mí.

El timbre sonó, rápidamente me pare de mi asiento y fui a abrirte, llevabas un ramo de rosas rojas, mis favoritas.

—Hola —fue lo primero que dijiste—, se que dije que lo de nosotros debía terminar, pero me he dado cuenta —suspiró—, que te amo. Te amo Stiles, y quiero que seas mí novio.

—Pensé que ya lo era —te contesté—, pero luego llegaste con tu novia y pues no, yo solo fui sexo para ti.

—Termine con ella —maldijo—, no quería lastimarte, enserio.

—Muchas veces me dijiste que yo solo era eso, sexo, y que ya no pasaría jamás —te mire a los ojos—, pero siempre terminabas volviendo. Pero me iré de viaje y no volveré jamás.

Me miraste triste y dijiste—: Por favor.

—Esta... —te interrumpí y suspire—, esta sera la última vez que no veremos.

Y cerre la puerta.

_**Tres años después...** _

Me encontraba en una cafetería en los ángeles, estaba bebiendo un café expreso sin azúcar. También estaba leyendo el periódico, sección de deportes página seis. Mire mi muñeca, cuarto para las tres marcaba el reloj. Levante la mano para pedir la cuenta, se me hacía tarde para el trabajo. El mesero llego, y su cara se me figuraba a una persona.

Derek.

La persona que se llevó mi corazón y jamás me lo devolvió. Aunque ya habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que lo vi, jamás deje de amarlo. Cambié mi número, me mude a los ángeles, hice una vida aqui. Aunque nunca he tenido pareja. Porque si en verdad el destino nos quiere juntos, el volverá a mí, sin importar las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos.

Le di al mesero la cantidad exacta que traía la cuenta, más obviamente, un poco de dinero extra cómo propina por su buen servicio.

Mi celular sonó, era una llamada de Scott, diciendo que vendría a visitarme en enero con su familia. Scott al año de mi partida, me informo que se casaría con Liam, y que quería que fuera padrino. Acepte inmediatamente, porque tendría una excusa para volver a Beacon Hills y encontrarme, aunque sea de lejos, con Derek. Pero cuando llegue, me lleve la gran sorpresa que él se había ido de Beacon Hills. Lydia me dijo que un día se fue y que ya no regreso jamás.

Salí de la cafetería en dirección a la empresa donde trabajo, "Industria de la tecnología Shay".

Me encontraba caminando apretado y de entre la gente, logre llegar a la puerta principal de la compañía. Camine y las puertas automáticas se abrieron dejando el paso libre. Mónica, la secretaria principal, me hizo señas para ir a donde ella.

—El señor Bill no pudo asistir a la reunión —dijo—, pero ha mandado a alguien en su lugar, señor Stilinski.

Murmurando un 'gracias' camine hacia el ascensor, presione el botón número seis, es ahí donde es la sala de conferencias.

—Stiles —dijeron Jessica y Alan al mismo tiempo al verme salir del ascensor—, ¿ya viste a la lindura que envió el señor Bill en su representación? —esto último solo lo dijo Jessica.

Nege con la cabeza antes de reír y seguir con mi camino a la junta.

Al abrir la puerta quede impactado por la persona frente a mí y, al ver su expresión, se diría que el también estaba sorprendido.

— ¿Stiles? —preguntó. Sonrió al verme asentir. Se veía igual a como lo vi por última vez. Su barba de tres días, sus camisas pegadas, sus enormes e hipnotizantés ojos verdes.

—Derek...

**Author's Note:**

> Recuerda que todas mis obras están protegidas legalmente y no puedes compartir mi trabajo sin mi previa autorización.
> 
> Esto lo digo por que un chico en Wattoad subió varios de mis tras bajos (los 3 one shots Sterek) y aunque me dio créditos me molesta que no haya pedido permiso.
> 
> Gracias por leer :D


End file.
